Fifty More Sentences for Gaara and Lee
by Bookkbaby
Summary: GaaraxLee YAOI Another LJ 1sentence challenge.


Disclaimer: Does Gaara appear often in the series, sans shirt? Is there actual yaoi in the series? Does Sasuke not turn into a total bastard and abandon Konoha? No? I guess I don't own it then…

Fifty More Sentences for Gaara and Lee

1. Ring – The black rings around Gaara's eyes emphasize the paleness of his skin and draw attention to his eyes – the rings, Lee tells himself at first, are the only things he's curious about.

2. Hero – A 'hero' means something else for different people; Gaara thinks Lee must be his because it was Lee who saved him from loneliness.

3. Memory – The memory is so powerful Lee can sometimes feel phantom sand encircling his arm and leg and feel that crushing force; just as powerfully he can still feel Gaara's touches the first time they made love and the second memory always chases the first away.

4. Box – It's a simple cube; four cardboard sides, a bottom, and a top, but it's also the first step towards building a new life in a new house in a new Hidden Village.

5. Run – He watches quietly from the top of the wall as a green-clad blur races around Suna, half-curious as to which self-imposed challenge the laps were for.

6. Hurricane – The first attack to hurt him was a Konoha Hurricane; fitting that the person to give that attack was also the first person to break through his walls and into his heart.

7. Wings – Gaara rarely does this, but when he takes them up on a platform of sand, Lee feels like he has wings.

8. Cold – The desert gets surprisingly cold at night, but luckily Lee and Gaara have each other for warmth.

9. Red – Lee doesn't think of his lover's hair as being the color of blood, but rather as being the color of a perfect rose.

10. Drink – Lee used to chug his drinks, but since moving in with Gaara Lee had learned to savor each mouthful of water.

11. Midnight – Gaara sleeps very little; he finds it more restful to watch Lee while his lover is asleep.

12. Temptation – Nothing says 'temptation' quite so much as when Gaara decides to bathe in a desert oasis, alone except for Lee.

13. View – Most say the best view in Suna can be had from the top of the walls surrounding the village, but Gaara and Lee privately agree that the best view is from atop the Kazekage residence, where they can lay next to each other.

14. Music – Lee has tried serenading Gaara only once, his voice like a frog with a throat cold; Temari and Kankuro begged him to never sing again.

15. Silk – Gaara looks decidedly seductive in silk, but he looks even better when the silk is on the floor.

16. Cover – Sometimes it gets too hot for blankets, but even then Gaara and Lee are too used to each other to sleep separately.

17. Promise – Lee always keeps the promises made while in the Nice Guy Pose, and so Gaara will keep watching and waiting for Lee's return.

18. Dream – It's almost like living in a dream, but Gaara is solid and real beside him and that, more than anything, proves that dreams do sometimes come true.

19. Candle – The small flame flickers and waves, casting shadows on Lee's face that seem to emphasize his lips, though they are enticing enough without the candle's aid.

20. Talent – One is a demonic prodigy and the other a genius of hard work; together they can defeat any who oppose them.

21. Silence – The house has been noisy for so long Gaara can no longer concentrate while Lee is away.

22. Journey – Gai-sensei always described life as a journey, one no one had to undertake alone; Lee is starting to believe that.

23. Fire – All Gaara needs to do is give him a Look and he can feel his body begin to burn.

24. Strength – In terms of physical strength Lee is superior, but Gaara is secure in the knowledge that his lover would never use that strength to hurt him.

25. Mask – Gaara's face can be cold and mask-like, but around Lee the mask of ice melts.

26. Ice – The desert isn't cool enough even for snow, so Gaara had never seen ice or gone ice skating until he visited Lee during winter.

27. Fall – The best part about falling was knowing that Lee was falling too.

28. Forgotten – Emotional wounds are not soon forgotten, but slowly those injuries heal with lots of love and time.

29. Dance – The Kazekage does not dance, and most certainly Gaara of the Desert does not, but Lee does and even Gaara can have difficulties refusing his lover.

30. Body – Scars run all over Lee's body, scars Gaara traces curiously while Lee's finger gently run over the single mark on his lover's forehead.

31. Sacred – Long ago, demons were worshipped as gods; Lee continues the practice in private with his red-haired deity.

32. Farewells – Goodbyes are hard, but 'farewell' is not 'goodbye' and with that he knows his lover will return.

33. World – A world in which jinchuuriki aren't mistreated doesn't exist, but when he's with Lee he can pretend.

34. Formal – Lee isn't used to formal dinners or fancy clothing, but the way Gaara's gaze lingers just a bit longer than usual tonight make the uncomfortable clothes worth it.

35. Fever – The fever is unnaturally hot, but Lee is strong; Gaara has to believe he'll pull through- the other alternative isn't one he could bear.

36. Laugh – Gaara's laugh is more of a dry rasp than a chuckle, but it's the most beautiful sound Lee has ever heard.

37. Lies – Yashamaru had told him once that no one could ever love him, but that was just another lie.

38. Forever – It's rare that a love is so powerful that the story transcends time to be told again and again, but the story of a friendless demon and the determined green beast who calmed him has a chance.

39. Overwhelmed – Sometimes it's overwhelming, this bond between them, but neither minds.

40. Whisper – He can hear the whispers whenever he leaves the office, but he doesn't care – they've always been there, but when the whisperers begin insulting Lee he makes it a point to stop and correct them.

41. Wait – Lee isn't sure when – or even if – he'll hear Gaara say those three words, but he'll wait for as long as he has to until Gaara is ready to say it back.

42. Talk – The physical aspect is great, and cuddling is wonderful, but his favorite times are the ones spent talking.

43. Search – He had been looking for the one who would love him as much as he loved them, a person he could prove himself worthy of by cherishing and protecting them; he had thought that he had found that in Sakura, but his search had only ended with Gaara.

44. Hope – Lee's easy assumption that they will be together until death allows Gaara to hope that Lee, at least, will not abandon him.

45. Eclipse – Gaara can tell Lee is upset, even though the Jonin is smiling; the brightness in his eyes is gone, as though the moon had drifted in front of the sun.

46. Gravity – It's hard for him to believe in gravity when every day he feels as though he's floating.

47. Highway – With the new highway, Lee can get to Suna in just a few hours by driving the car his boyfriend bought him.

48. Unknown – Before Lee, romantic love had been completely alien; even now, love still makes little sense.

49. Lock – There are many things Gaara keeps locked up; painful things he refuses to face, things that could be used against him or hurt him in the wrong hands, but Lee has a key to every lock and so Gaara keeps moving forward.

50. Breathe – These mornings when he can just lay still and breathe in his lover's scent are the best he's ever known.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop me a line and tell me what you think, please!


End file.
